


The New Bug

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette retires from being Ladybug, so she can be Ladybug. Ladybug asks Chat Noir who his new partner should be. His first choice surprises her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The New Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot for one shot Wednesday. I hope you enjoy it!

New Bug

Marinette detransforms after another fight. “I don’t know how long I can take being Ladybug  _ and  _ the Guardian, Tikki,” Marinette says.

“It’s your choice, Marinette, but Paris still needs Ladybug. It doesn’t matter whether it’s you or someone else, they just need her,” Tikki advises. 

“I can take Chat Noir’s input for who his new partner should be, but I don’t know whether I should retire as Ladybug in the first place. I’ll miss you so much, Tikki. You’re a good friend, one I could trust with everything. Thank you for always being there. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Marinette says, tears almost going down her face. 

“You’re welcome, Marinette. You can choose a different Miraculous to hold and join the others while fighting when it’s convenient for you, so you don’t have to worry about fighting and making excuses as much,” Tikki says. 

“That’s a great idea. I’ll decide tomorrow, but I’ll keep thinking today. Since I’ll be the Guardian outside the mask, the new Ladybug and the other heroes need to know who I am without it. They need to be able to come to me any time they need help.Thank you again, Tikki!” Marinette says.

* * *

By the following day, Marinette is decided. She will have to retire as Ladybug. She’ll take Chat’s input for his new partner. “Tikki, I have made up my mind. It was great having you as my kwami and I’ll miss you, but I can’t continue being Ladybug and Guardian at once. It’s too much. I’ll get Chat, and he’ll see me as Ladybug. This is the last time I’ll be transforming into Ladybug. Tikki, spots on,” she says.

Ladybug takes out her yoyo and calls Chat. “Hi, Chat Noir. I need you at Marinette’s room for something very important.”

“Got it. I’ll ask for details when I’m there. See you soon, M’Lady!”

“See you, Chat,” Ladybug says.

Chat shows up in Marinette’s room. “So, what’s the news, bug?”

“I’m retiring as Ladybug so I can focus on being the Guardian. Do you have any suggestions for who should be the new Ladybug?” Ladybug inquires.

His eyes were wide and his hands on his cheeks, but one girl was on Chat’s mind. “Marinette.”

“Marinette? Chat, you can’t choose her! She’s kind and helpful, yes, but she’s also clumsy and already busy, like me! Also, she told me she’s not interested in being Paris’ new heroine,” Ladybug says.

“How do you know all that? She already makes things, so creation is already in her nature, she is kind, like you, and really clever. She’s our everyday Ladybug, so we should make that a reality. What’s the problem?” Chat says with a little anger rising out of him. 

_ Everyday Ladybug? Wait, is that Adrien? The only one I ever heard say that other than Chat, is Adrien. I can’t believe that’s Adrien! I’m so nervous. Maybe I should show him who I really am.  _ “So you want to know why, Adrien? Ok. Tikki, spots off,” she says, pink light surrounding her.

“Marinette, you’re M’Lady? And you know who I am?” Chat says, first shocked, then glad that his secret would be safe.

“Yes. You said I’m your everyday Ladybug, and I’ve only ever heard that from Adrien. Since I'm the Guardian, you need to know where I live so you can find me at any time , which means you’d have to see me in my civilian form sometimes. Now that you know this, who do you think would make a good Ladybug?” Marinette asks.

“Kagami might be a good idea. She knows fencing, so her fighting would be good, and she should be able to escape from her life from time to time. She would also be perfect because she is as clever as you,” Chat suggests. 

“I’ll think about it. Good idea. Now I need to choose a new Miraculous to use so I can fight alongside you if you need me. I’ll decide which one, but I need to be alone to decide that,” Marinette says.

“I hope you find the right choice soon. Bye Bugaboo,” Chat says right before extending his baton in the air to leave.

“Bye Kitty,” Marinette says. When he’s gone, she takes the Bee Miraculous and puts it on, and takes off her earrings. 

Yellow light surrounds her, and Pollen appears. “Hello, my queen,” Pollen says. 

“Hi, Pollen. I’m retiring as Ladybug, and I need to give someone the Ladybug Miraculous without other civilians being suspicious. Anyway, Pollen, buzz on!” 

Marinette loves the feeling of a new Miraculous on her, but she reminds herself that this is only for the disguise, so her civilian self isn’t in danger. She finds Kagami. “Kagami, I’m Queen Honey. Ladybug is retiring to focus on being Guardian of the Miraculous. She’s been chosen to guard all the miraculous, and hand them out when the others need help. After some thinking, she told me to give this to you.” 

Marinette pauses, deciding in a split second she needs to be honest. “Actually, I am the Guardian in a different Miraculous. You will need to know who I am under the mask so you can go to me whenever you need help. Whether you accept or not, don’t tell anyone about your identity or this offer. I will reveal myself, since having a Guardian won’t be as helpful if you don’t know who I am. Before I reveal myself, will you accept the offer?” Queen Honey asks.

“It will be challenging, but Tsurugis don’t back away from challenges. Ok, I accept,” Kagami says.

Ladybug gives her the box with the earrings inside. Kagami opens it, and Tikki comes out. 

“Hi Kagami. I’m Tikki. I grant you the powers of creation,” Tikki says.

“Now that you made your choice and met your kwami, I’ll be detransforming. We are hidden, so it’s safe. Buzz off,” Queen Honey says. 

Kagami looks at her in pleasant shock. “Marinette? You were Ladybug, Queen Honey, and the Guardian?”

“Yes. I live in the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, and my room is upstairs when you get in, if you ever need help defeating Hawkmoth,” Marinette says.

“I don’t think I’ll need help, but thank you anyway,” Kagami says.

“No problem Kagami. You’ll make an amazing Ladybug,” Marinette says, “I need to leave now. Pollen, buzz on! Bye, new Ladybug.” 

“Bye Queen Honey!” Kagami says.

* * *

  
  
When Queen Honey got back to the bakery, she detransformed, glad that she found a worthy Ladybug. However, she’s a little sad that she can’t hang out with Chat, especially since he’s Adrien. She still feels shocked from finding that out too,  but Paris is in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
